The present invention relates to a fly removing system in a textile machine.
In textile machines such as spinning frames, winders and twisting machines, particularly in those which employ a spun yarn as a yarn to be processed, the formation of flies due to contact and friction with other articles during unwinding of yarn is unavoidable. Therefore, in factories equipped with a large number of such textile machines, how to remove a large quantity of flies is important for attaining a better working environment. If flies floating in the air adhere to the yarn being processed, this will lead to deterioration of the quality of the package which has wound up such yarn.
In view of such inconvenience, various measures for removing flies have been proposed, but are still unsatisfactory.